Orange
by NeKo-02
Summary: Len kagamine es un chico muy deprimido desde hace 3 meses hasta que encuentra una carta de Rin y escribe una cancion


**_Lenka_:hola a todos se bien que esta cansion tiene dos formas de verse pero yo quise hacerlo de esta forma lo se al principio lo admito queri hacer un RinxLen pero una amiga me ayudo y al final emos echo esto de echo ella esta aqui ami lado y es ella **  
**_Yuki:_ ola a todos jeje gomene nwnUu si esperan un RinxLen pero aqui solo se sufre a la emo (?) ok no pero bueno es la primera vez que ayudo a lenka a publicar algo asi que disfrutenlo **  
**_lenka M:_ bien sin mas que decir yo pondre el aviso**  
Aviso:  
Vocaloid no me pertenece y tampoco la cancion si fuese asi la cancion tendria un final feliz (?) y los gemelos kagamine ya se hubieran casado (?)

* * *

Orange

Un chico rubio de 14 años llamado Len kagamine recordaba algunas cosas y solo el nombre de una persona llenaban sus pensamientos el nombre de Rin kagamine su querida y adorada hermana el timbre ya habia anunciado el fin de las clases desde hace ya una hora atrás sin embargo el seguía sentado en su banca mirando hacia la nada tal como lo hacia rin y se dejaba llevar por sus recuerdos, esos recuerdo que desde hace 3 meses atrás lo atormentan

-Len es hora de ir a casa!- Escucho la dulce voz de rin pero se desiluciono al darse cuenta que hera solo una broma mas de las que su propia mente le hacia, el bajo la mirada y de sus ojos una gotas transparentes comensaban a brotar asi es Len se encontraba llorando nuevamente Solo….  
¿Desde hace cuanto su pequeña princesa lo habia dejado solo?  
El comenso a hacer sus cuentas y si desde que los recuerdo lo atormentaban,escuchaba su voz en cualquier lugar, desde que extrañaba tomarla de su mano y que comenso a odiar su sonrisa esa sonrisa que hera la que mas amaba hoy hera la quemas odiaba….desde que su infierno comenso desde hace ya 3 meses atrás donde su adorada hermana se habia ido no de viaje len hubiera eseado eso pero no Rin Kagamine había muerto de una enfermedad, a todos le dolio la muerte de Rin pero a ninguno le dolio tanto como a Len.  
Los padres de el se estaban empezando a preocupar por el chico pues ya no quería comer, se la pasaba distraido todo el tiempo y sus notas habían comensado a bajar len ya no hera el mismo cuando el decidió volver a casa mientras miraba de nuevo el salón y su lugar vacio se sonrio asi mismo mientras otra lagrima caia el enverdad la extrañaba, en verdad la amaba el solo podía lograr pensar en ella en su rin, en su princesa…..  
Len ya estaba en camino a su casa mientras observaba el paisaje un hermoso cielo naranja con unas manchitas rojas ese hermoso paisaje que normalmente compartía con su princesa mientras cainaban juntos tomados de la mano.  
-Ya estoy en casa- Dijo len esperaba escuchar alguna voz o ruido pero no el noto que nadie estaba en casa para recibirlo el echo un largo suspiro y subió las escaleras pero no en dirección en su cuarto si no que en dirección al cuarto de rin el tomo la mochila de su hermana y comenso a buscar dentro un libro y en eso encontró un sobre con un papel dentro en el sobre estaba escrito el nombre de len dando a entender que esa carta hera para el, len se sento en la cama de rin y abrió el sobre donde decía:

* * *

_**Len si estas leyendo esto es porque ya no estoy a tu lado es decir que estoy muerta y si no es haci te ordeno que dejes la carta donde la encontraste ¬¬  
**_len después de leer la primera frase rio levemente pero continuo su lectura  
_**Bien si continuas leyendo te lo tengo que contar te escribo esta carta porque se que mi fecha de muerte se hacerca la razón últimamente me e sentido muy mal y todo se vuelve mas borroso,  
lo siento se que después te sentiras mal y te diras a ti mismo ¿Por qué no me di cuenta antes? Pero no len todo debe de tener un final y no me molesta ni me da miedo morir mas bien lo único que siento es un poco de dolor por que siento que te dejare solo, siento que soy egoísta conmigo mismo pero de todos modos len yo no puedo evitarlo es algo que ambos sabíamos que iva a pasar tarde o temprano y me alegro que la primera en irse sea yo por que len yo sin ti no puedo vivir asi que debes de ser fuerte y de vivir por mi debes de conocer lo que yo ya no conocere y las sensaciones que ya no viviré el calor de un beso, el frio del invierno separados y ese especial cielo naranja que compartimos juntos desde pequeños Len sin mas que decir te dire un gracias y también un asta luego porque pienso que un Adios es muy triste asi que Len gracias y recuerda que hoy y siempre estare a tu lado y que Te amo….  
**_

* * *

_****_len al terminar de leer la carta se dio cuenta de que estaba asiendo un error Rin quería que el vivierá el se maldijo asi mismo por no darse cuenta de cómo se sentía rin pero entendió que hera algo inevitable el se fue a su cuarto y tomo un cuaderno y una pluma y comenso a escribir una cancion pensada en ese cielo naranja con rojo que ya no compartiría con rin

**El cielo estaba teñido de rojo. **

**Mientras regresaba a las 5: 30 de la tarde.**

**Hey, ¿a dónde debería de ir? **

**Postes negros de concreto.**

**Bellamente alineados igualmente.**

**Ahora, camino hacia al futuro incierto. **

**Memorias nostálgicas.**

**Incluso un día tedioso se convertía en el mejor.**

**Porque tu siempre estuviste ahí.**

**Ahora que tu ya no estás más aquí, no puedo vivir.**

**Tu figura anaranjada flota en el salón.**

**Me pregunto qué es lo que buscas fuera de la ventana mientras miras hacia el cielo.**

**La sonrisa de cuando volvíamos caminando juntos, aún, Me atormenta.**

**Dos manos suavemente conectadas.**

**Mientras volvíamos a casa. Estos pies que algunas veces tropiezan.**

**También tropiezan al hablar palabras.**

**El mañana será mejor.**

**Este podría ser un deseo irrelevante.**

**Siempre ser feliz así. Deseo que continúe.**

**El tiempo que fluye.**

**Por la multitud, pasando entre cada uno.**

**Cualquier tipo de gentileza que encuentro.**

**Sería improbable que venga de ti.**

**Sin duda, si canto hermosas palabras, sin falta.**

**Tu probablemente no las recibirás, ni una sola palabra.**

**Incluso si tú consideras buscarlas.**

**Me pregunto si podré volver atrás.**

**Si sólo me hubiera preocupado por ti un poco más, Si sólo nos hubiéramos podido entender un poco más.**

**Pero tengo muchas razones para darme por vencido.**

**No le puedo ganar a este sentimiento incluso si lo amo.**

**Tu figura anaranjada flota en el salón.**

**Me pregunto qué es lo que buscas fuera de la ventana mientras miras hacia el cielo.**

**La sonrisa de cuando volvíamos caminando juntos, aún, Me atormenta**

Len al terminar de escribir abrazo su canción con mucho cariño –Rin….solo por ti….volvere…a vivir….- dijo casi en susurro con lagrimas que amenazaban en salir pero no len kagamine decidió no volver a llorar decidió volverse mas fuerte y aventurarse a lo que hera la vida todo solo por su Rin…


End file.
